


Halloween Times of Cops and Mimes

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Grad Student Castiel, Halloween, M/M, Marijuana, Police Officer Dean, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: "In the spirit of Halloween, how about a destiel AU where one of them hits on the other and compliments him on the great cop costume, not knowing that the other one is a REAL cop and very much on duty right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Times of Cops and Mimes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [kumofu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumofu/pseuds/kumofu): "In the spirit of Halloween, how about a destiel AU where one of them hits on the other and compliments him on the great cop costume, not knowing that the other one is a REAL cop and very much on duty right now xD I don’t know where it goes from there, but I like to imagine the idea."

Cas probably shouldn’t have grabbed a third pot brownie. 

But they were so damn  _delicious_. And yeah, maybe it was the weed talking, but Cas was hungry. That’s one of the things you were supposed to do at these kinds of parties, anyways, right? Eat food and socialize?

Well, that and remark at everyone’s clever (and offensive) Halloween costumes. But seeing as Cas wasn’t good at socializing, especially in the lame costume of a mime, he thought he’d continue with the former: eating. Food was safe, food was good. 

 _Weed_  was good. 

Cas had forgotten what it felt like to relax, so although he’d grumbled about Balthazar dragging him away from his grad work, he was kind of glad he’d agreed.

It was nice to be outside his room, and even nicer to be sitting outside on the back porch of some random guy’s house, munching on a brownie. Music pounded from within, a throbbing beat that vibrated the floorboards, but it was quiet here where Cas sat alone, staring out at the distant streetlights with half-lidded eyes.

The night was warm and misty, and as he finished his brownie, he grinned at the thought of them all drifting through clouds. The weed kicked in more strongly, and his cheeks tingled while his muscles pulled into a smile. 

Leaning back against the railing, he beamed out at the night, and didn’t register that the music had stopped until the slider door behind him opened and a man stepped out.

Cas hummed appreciatively. The man was young and dressed in a tight police uniform. 

“Hey, officer,” Cas said. 

“Hey, there, Mr. Mime. How ya doin’ out here? Is it just you?”

“Mm, yup. Jus’me. Doin’ good.  _Real_  good.” Cas giggled and then couldn’t stop. His second brownie had finally caught up to him, and he was helpless to keep the giggles at bay.

The man squinted down at him. “You okay?”

Cas nodded, still laughing. “Good! Haha, I’m fine! Just some haha,  _delicious_ brownies! You should try one, haha!”   

The man’s lips quirked as he raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Why not? Haha, it’s not against the law,  _officer_.” Cas licked his lips, the giggles finally tapering off. He gave the other man an obvious once-over. “I like your costume. It’s um. Very sexy. Looks very authentic.”

The man smirked. “Probably because it is.”

Cas blinked, but was slow to comprehend. “Uh. What?”

“I’m actually a police officer. And I’m on duty, so no pot brownies for me, unfortunately.”

In a faraway part of his mind, Cas panicked. Was he going to be arrested? Recreational pot  _was_  legal here, but maybe he’d done something wrong without realizing it. 

Luckily, that piece of his mind was buried beneath a thick haze of weed, so while he felt a pinprick of fear, he was mostly sleepy and lethargic. 

“Oh,” Cas said. “Welcome to the party. Why’re you out here with me?”

The police officer shrugged. “Got a noise complaint from the neighbors and thought I’d double-check that there were no under-aged people here. You’re not under-aged, are you?”

“Nope,” Cas said, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up. “I’m a mime.”

The man snorted. “Right. You think you’ll be alright? I just wanted to make sure there wasn’t any funny business going on out here.” He indicated the door as if he were going to leave.

Cas shook his head. “No funny business. Just me.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Mime. No more pot for you, okay? You got some friends to look after you?”

“My friend Balthazar’s inside somewhere. Dressed like Doctor Who. He’s from England.”

“Uh-huh. You want me to get him for you?”

“No. But can you stay? You’re really nice.”

The policeman grinned, and Cas thought he looked beautiful. “Flattery, huh? You know you’re not under arrest.”

“Yeah. That’s good. Wouldn’t want to get arrested. Bad for my permanent record.”

“What’re you in high school?”

Cas’s head lolled against the railing as he scowled. “ _No_  I’m in grad school. For religious studies.”

“Nice. You like your program?”

“Mm. Balthazar says I should get out more, though. Get holed up in my room a lot.”

“That’s good. You’ve gotta study if you want to graduate, right?”

“Mm. Nice outside, too.”

“Hey, so I’m gonna send someone out here to make sure you’re alright, but have a good night, okay?” The man opened the slider and music bubbled out, much softer than what it’d been before. 

“Wait,” Cas said, just as the policeman stepped a foot inside. “I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?” The man’s smile was very pretty in the glow from inside.

“Do you like boys?”

The policeman blinked. “Are you…asking me out?”

Cas giggled. “I never do this. But you’re really nice. And nice-looking. Sorry if you don’t actually like guys.”

The man smiled again, but it was wider this time. “Nah, you’re in the clear. And you know what? You’re cute, too. I shouldn’t be doing this, but…here.” He reached into a pocket and pulled out a card, which he handed to Cas.

Cas glanced down at it, but he couldn’t make out the words.

“The name’s Dean,” the policeman said. 

“Oh. Hello, Dean. I’m Cas.”

“Cas. Cool. Nice to meet ya. I’ll, uh, be waiting for your call then. Stay safe tonight.” Dean winked and disappeared inside.

Cas stared after him for a long time, and didn’t blink again until Balthazar opened the door.

“Cassie! There you are. A policeman just sent me after you.” Balthazar shook his head and his Fez threatened to fall off. “Your bloody country is overrun with cops, I swear.”

“His name’s Dean,” Cas said in a dreamy voice. “He’s a policeman. He’s very nice.”

“Bloody hell, you’re high, aren’t you?”

“Very high,” Cas agreed.

Balthazar smirked. “Well, at least you had fun tonight. What’d I tell you about getting out more?”

“It’s good. I got Dean’s number.” Cas used the railing to pull himself to his feet, and then he shoved Dean’s card at Balthazar.

“Holy shit, you actually did,” Balthazar said, once he’d scanned it. “You should get high more often.”

“Yeah. Feels good.” Cas’s legs felt like jelly, and he swayed where he stood. 

Balthazar gripped his shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. “Right. Well, let’s not eat anymore brownies tonight, huh? You need some water.”

“M’hungry,” Cas said.

“Perfect. We’ll get some food, too. Just don’t leave my sight.”

Balthazar steered him inside, and that’s the last thing Cas remembered before he woke up in his bed the next morning.

The details from the party slowly returned as he sat up, swallowing around a painfully dry throat. He stood to get some water, and a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Cas bent to grab it and saw that it was Dean’s business card. 

“I thought I’d dreamt that,” Cas mumbled to himself. He placed it on his nightstand and went to the bathroom to gulp down some water. 

When he returned to his room, he picked up Dean’s card and smiled.

He’d hit on a cop. An actual cop. While stoned out of his mind. It seemed like something out of a fantasy, but it’d actually happened.

And as ridiculous and silly as it was…it was kind of awesome. He felt practically giddy.

Cas picked up his phone and dialed Dean’s number.

He was going to go on a date with a hot cop. 

His grad work could wait. 

For now, at least.


End file.
